At present in the state of art related to thermal insulation and waterproof coatings with a similar composition as the obtained by the process described in this patent, based on polymeric components with calcium carbonate, titanium dioxide and cellulose, are divulged in different patent documents such as: CN1632009A, CN101041758A, CN101130457A, CN101691467A, FR2935698A1, JP2007291229A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,074 y U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,355. Even though all these documents are related with thermal insulation and waterproof coatings, they have not the properties of the present invention. On the other hand, the advantages of this process and the resulting composition that is detailed in this document, it will be understandable for a person with middle knowledge in the art, based on the next description in a preferred embodiment of the invention.
The acrylic waterproof coatings are used since its creation under the scheme of a system with process variables on its application. On these types of system it can observe important possibilities of failures, like: to adhere incorrectly the net (membrane), to no cover or seal the cracks correctly with plastic cement.
Nowadays the thermal insulation are used to obtain insulation based on thickness or volume, that in most cases have to be protected from solar rays, water and the environment in order to not suffer damages or lose their properties.
Unlike the acrylic waterproof coatings, the thermal insulation and waterproof coating of the present invention is designed to get a total protection in one step, eliminating previous steps concerning the application. This is achieved by containing particles, internally dismembered, highly flexible on the periphery that allows the obtaining of films with thickness from 1.2 to 1.5 mm. in one step, when in the traditional system is not possible to obtain this thickness even with the double application specified in the instructions and the reinforcement net.